The Return of the Wizard
by Smartalec124
Summary: The daughter of Aragorn is now the Queen of Gondor. Everything is going fine, that is, until someone from her past comes and messes it all up...
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Return of the Wizard**

**Ok now, this is my first story, please leave reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Aragorn, Legolas, Merry, Pippin, and that bunch, but I do own Elahar, Renlin, Neeave, &Arnin**

**Summery: Aragorn's daughter is now the Queen of Gondor. Everything is going good, that is, until someone from her past comes and messes it all up.**

**Rating: K+**

**Reason: It's for older kids and may in the future have some wars…**

An Unexpected Meeting

ELAHAR WALKED THROUGH THE STREETS OF GONDOR AS SHE DID EVERY MORNING. SHE enjoyed doing this because it gave her a chance to see how her people were doing and talk to them. For three years she's been practicing this morning routine, yet to her it seems only yesterday she accepted the throne. Many a time a traveler would come upon the kingdom and question why she had become ruler, and not her brother, they would always get the same answer, Aragorn had stepped down to allow Elahar to practice before he dies, and her brother… she didn't like to talk of it. She arrived back at her kingdom.

Today Elahar was in higher spirits than usual for she had company coming. She walked into the large throne room with its stone walls and tapestries, where at the opposing end stood a lonely throne.

"Hello, your _Majesty._" A voice from the shadowed corner came. Elahar turned to find two friends mockingly curtsying. "Neeave, Renlin!" Elahar ran to greet her friends as did they. The greeting came from her Elvin friend Neeave. "How are you two?" asked Elahar with a huge smile spreading across her face. "Fine." said Neeave. "Good." replied Renlin. "How's Legolas?' asked Elahar. " Father's fine." replied Neeave. "And you," said Elahar jokingly, turning to Renlin," Still a grey I see." "Not for too long." said Renlin playfully glaring at Elahar.

The three walked together through the castle catching up with each other. They went around and did all the work that Elahar needed to do and ate a large lunch and dinner. They all ended up in Elahar's room sitting around. "So have you heard from Arnin?" asked Neeave. She had a feeling the so dreaded subject would come up. "Yea, I've heard that he was in a village off yonder." she replied. There was an awkward silence.

Finally, Renlin supplied, "So, when is everyone getting here?" "Over the next few days." answered Elahar. "It'll be nice to have this if anything like the whole Sauron thing happens again." said Neeave.

Elahar sat looking out the window. She was surprised to find that the sky tuned from the bright, cloudless, blue, to the dark, starry, black. "Would you look at that?" said Elahar, "I'm sure you're both tired, let me get someone to show you to your rooms."

"That won't be necessary." said a voice from the door. The three turned. "Dad!" "Aragorn." "Your _kingship_." The greetings all fell upon Aragorn who stood leaning on the door frame, he was slightly greyer than during the war against the Dark Lord, but other than that he looked the same.

"Oh, Dad, I can get a maid to do it." replied Elahar. "No," said Aragorn with a fake harshness in his voice, "they're my friends too." He smiled at the girls. They laughed. "You know what, I'm so absent minded," said Elahar," I can go too." "That you are." said Renlin in joking agreement. Elahar playfully frowned at Renlin.

The four walked together down towards the guest rooms. As they came to the entrance of the throne room they noticed something wrong…

THEY FOUND THE DOOR GAPING, AT THIS TIME IT SHOULD BE SHUT. ELAHAR AND HER friends drew their hands closer to the weapons they carried with them, Elahar and Neeave knifes and Renlin her staff. The four inched towards the door. Elahar peeked around the corner and almost fell over.

Sitting in the throne was a man in his twenties, with stubble all over his face, his hair was about half way down his neck and around that was the necklace of his father and before him, his Elvin mother, Elahar's father and mother.

"Hello, _dear,_ sister." the man said in a smooth voice with a menacing smile on his face. This time Elahar drew her knife and walked into full view of her brother. "What do _you_ want?" demanded Elahar. "Oh nothing," he replied still smiling and staying in his spot on the throne, "Just to see my beloved sister and father."

"Bull," could be heard from behind where Elahar had first seen her brother. "Oh," said Arnin, "Let me guess, you've got that weakling elf Neeave, and that illusionist Renlin back there don't you?"

"I resent that!" shouted Renlin jumping out from cover. "Yea!" shouted Neeave jumping next to her. "Hah!" laughed Arnin, "You take me too seriously!"

"Whatever," mumbled Neeave so Arnin couldn't hear. "Arnin," said Aragorn now serous. "Oi! Father, who else have you got back there? Samwise, Legolas, Merry or Pippin perhaps?" asked Arnin quite amused, and still sitting on Elahar's throne. "What is it you want?" asked Aragorn. "Like I said earlier, to be with you and Elahar." Arnin replied. "After past experiences, I have a hard time believing that." said Aragorn. "Oh come now," said Arnin, "Let me stay just one night." Arnin finally moved off the throne. Elahar tightened her grip on her knife.

"You aren't going to make your only son sleep in the streets, are you?" continued Arnin fighting for his cause. "Well," said Aragorn, "You can stay one night, hear me, one night. Got that?" Aragorn replied. "All right." said Arnin. Aragorn without a word escorted Arnin to one of the many guest chambers, leaving the girls alone.

"Should we go with him?" asked Neeave. "No, he can handle himself." replied Elahar, "I'm just at a loss to figure out what Arnin's really up to." With that Elahar took the two to their rooms and then retired to hers.


	2. Betrayal

**Here's chapter 2! Here's a supprise I hope y'all like it!**

**Once again, I don't own Aragorn and Gondor or anything of that sort but I do own Elahar, Neeave, Renlin, and Arnin**

**Rating; K+ because it's for older kids and there may be some wars.**

II

Betrayal

THE SUN PEEKED THROUGH ELAHAR'S WINDOW AND THE SKY RETURNED TO ITS BRIGHT,

Cloudless, blue once again. She sat up and gazed out the window. She heard cheering from outside. Elahar jumped up and got into the clothes a maid had laid out. She ran from her room out to the balcony she found Neeave and Renlin standing at the door way they saw her and frowned. She kept walking for she saw her father, and of all people, Arnin, standing on the balcony.

"What's going on?" asked Elahar. "Ahh," said Aragorn, "Here she is now." Elahar noticed something in his voice that made him sound distant and far off. The crowds cheered.

"I was announcing to the people that I believe that it'd be in their best interest if you gave the crown to Arnin."

"What?" exclaimed Elahar. She stood awestruck and finally said in a shaky voice, "If you think its best…" Her voice trailed off as she removed the crown from her head. Arnin snatched it and put it on his head. At this not even the kids made a noise, they, like Elahar stood amazed.

"As my first order as king," said Arnin, "Guards, take her away." At this Elahar was voiceless, and the crowds started yelling. "Silence!" Arnin yelled, "I'm your king now." The anger in his voice made the crowd grow quiet once again. The guards grabbed Elahar and took her to the dungeon. As they took her away, Elahar didn't put up any fight, she just walked away dumbfounded.

Arnin calmed down and turned towards Renlin and Neeave, "You'll be staying for the signing, won't you?" Renlin and Neeave thought of their people and decided they had to, fortunately they didn't have to wait with Elahar in the dungeon, Arnin actually let them roam free. _They're no threat to me, _he thought.

**NEEAVE SNUCK DOWN THE COLD DARK HALLWAY, SHE HAD TO TALK TO **

Renlin in secret. She crept silently down the hallway. Something down in front of her rustled. She let out a small gasp. From the place where the mysterious movement came a small light illuminated a face which she recognized as Renlin's. "I was just coming for you." said Renlin. "Me too." said Neeave. "I wanted to say we should break Elahar out and leave, and make a different Ally Contract, without Ar…" Renlin broke off at the sound of Arnin yelling. Silently the two walked around the corner and came to the office. There was a light coming from under the door and they could hear Arnin's voice, "I need the new contract in three days, if I don't have it my plan will be ruined." "It takes time to make sure all the loopholes are entirely full proof." said a squeamish little voice. "New contract?" whispered Neeave. Renlin shushed at her.

"What was that?" said Arnin. Renlin and Neeave sprinted back to their rooms. Renlin heard someone walk by and when she was certain they were gone she went and got Neeave and they headed towards the dungeons.

**Next chapter will most likely be up by tomorrow.**


	3. Jailbreak

**Here's 3 sorry it took so long, I had more pressing matters to attend to. But anyway here it is!**

**Disclaimer: Again, I own Rhendar, Fenway 9 not reffering to the ball park, though that would be soooo awesome!), Riff, Ailbree, Nerin, Elahar, Renlin, Neeave, and Arnin**

**Summary: Somewhat self explanatory don't you think?**

**And thanks to my reviewers!**

III

Jailbreak

**THE DARK DUNGEON WAS WET, MUSKY, AND RAT INFESTED. ELAHER SAT ON **

the hard stone bench that was also intended to double as her bed. She had already counted the stones on the opposing wall six times and started counting how many times a rat ran past her, (she was now up to 22). She lay down and stared at the ceiling. Elahar was watching the frantic movements of a spider when she heard footsteps; she sat up and to her surprise saw not a guard but Neeave and Renlin. She was about to talk but Neeave brought a slender finger to her mouth to keep Elahar quiet.

Renlin unlocked the door and a grin spread across her face. "Come on," she mouthed to Elahar and Elahar followed. They climbed the winding stairs and were inches away from freedom when, "Wait!" came a deep voice. "It's Rhendar, the captain of the guard," breathed Elahar, "We're done for."

"Wait," he said in a breathy voice after running after the girls, "I want to help." "What, but what about what Arnin said?" asked Neeave. "Forget that, you should still be Queen, I can get you some horses and food, and you can be gone before anyone knows you are." Rhendar answered. "Thank you so much." said Elahar. Silently the tall, armor clad guard started towards his house and the girls followed.

**THE GIRLS SAT AROUND THE TABLE WITH FENWAY, RHENDAR'S WIFE, AS **

Rhendar went to get the horses. They sat in silence until they heard the approaching clacking of the horses' hooves. "He's back." Fenway sighed in relief. The tall, thin women stood and opened the door. "I got the horses, I believe you already know these." Rhendar said. The girls stepped out and found their own horses which they were happy to see. Elahar's was entirely brown, except its nose and ankles were a somewhat black, she had named it Neerin. Neeave's was white and had brown spots, its name was Ailbri. And Renlin's was as white as snow, its name, simply Riff.

"Thank you once again." said Elahar as Rhendar handed them each a bag filled with supplies. "It was nothing." replied Rhendar. "Oh, but what of when Arnin receives news." Renlin reminded them. "I know," answered Elahar, "Go immediately to Arnin and report my absence, if he asks who was on guard or accuses you say that Derque was on."

"But, he died not but a year ago." said Fenway. "I know," said Elahar, "But Arnin doesn't, he'll be searching for him, but you must spread word for people not to tell that he died, believe me I don't think they care for him too much." "I'll do just that," said Rhendar with a smile, "Now be off before someone sees you and draws a crowd."

The three rode off and as they did Elahar yelled back, "We'll be back, I promise, and free you from Arnin's reign." The three grew smaller in the distance until they were no more than black dots surrounded by an even darker sky. As Rhendar lie awake, Elahar's promise rung in his ears, he hoping she could keep it.


	4. The Journey Begins

**Here' chapter 4! thanks again to those who continue reading my story. This is a long one but here's where the journey really starts I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eldarion, Arwen, and Aragorn, but everyone else, I do**

**Rating: K+**

IV

The Journey Begins

**THE THREE RODE AS FAST AS THEY COULD UNTIL THEY REACHED A POND **

where they stopped to allow the horses a break. Around the pond it was clear, but shortly there was a forest. Renlin looked at the sky, "It is a little while before dawn, we should take a rest, and I know the horses can use it." "We should go into the forest, in case anyone happens by." said Neeave. "I agree." said Elahar. The three took their horses into the cover of the forest and built a fire.

The girls sat around the fire, their faces illuminated. Neeave looked at Elahar's round face and saw a deep sense of thought in her hazel eyes. "What are you thinking Elahar?" she questioned. "We must stop all the people coming to sign." replied Elahar almost immediately, for Neeave and Renlin told Elahar what they heard. "But how, I'm sure some have already left." said Neeave. This time Renlin answered, "We'll just have to catch them before they get there."

Renlin and Neeave believed the conversation over and both made as to lie down but Elahar said, "That's not all we must do," "What else must we do?" asked Renlin. "Remember the promise I made to Rhendar?" she asked, both Neeave and Renlin nodded, "Well I intend to keep it, we should gather an army, no doubt Arnin has one just in case, on account of he must have done something to make father take my crown." Anger shadowed Elahar's face. "How do you propose we do that?" asked Neeave. "Well," answered Elahar, "I'm sure that some friends and allies will help, but other than that I'm not sure, what I am sure of though, is that we must get some sleep if we want to complete this quest." Without another word Elahar lay quietly and drifted to sleep.

"_**COME ON ELAHAR, THE REASON THEY TELL US TO STAY AWAY FROM THE **_

_woods is because there's a bunch of magical stuff in there they don't want to share." _

_"No Eldarion, Dad said not to go in. You can go but I'm not going to."_

_"Suite yourself." the 10 year old Eldarion walked into the woods and did not return for a long time. The 7 year old Elahar ran to the castle. "Mom," "Yes Elahar?" "Eldarion went in to the forest and hasn't come back!" "Aragorn come quickly down to the forest." Elahar's parents went off and it went dark._

_Into view came the entrance hall days later where Elahar saw her brother again. "Eldarion!" Elahar ran to her brother and hugged him, but he didn't return it, from then on things weren't the same._

"Elahar, Elahar." the voice was the one of Renlin. Elahar's eyes fluttered open and present time came into view. She shut her eyes and mumbled something neither Renlin nor Neeave could understand so they just shook her more. Elahar finally sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "I'm up," she grumbled. "Good, get your breakfast then we're off." Elahar did so sleepily and finally went and sat on her horse she was awake. "Let's go." she said. The other two mounted and they were off.

**ARNIN SAT IN THE THRONE ROOM ON _HIS _THRONE JUST TRYING TO MAKE TIME **

go faster so the signing would come, he'd never been really patient. All of a sudden Rhendar burst into the room breathless. "What is the meaning of this, Rhendar?" bellowed Arnin. "I'm sorry for bursting in my Liege, but I bring important news." Rhendar replied. "Well, out with it!" said Arnin annoyed. "Elahar has escaped, and her and her friends' horses are missing!" Rhendar said catching his breath. "WHAT? Who is responsible, I'll have is head!" shouted Arnin enraged. "It was Derque, milord." replied Rhendar. Arnin stood his eyes filled with anger. "Bring him to me!" Rhendar looked uneasy. "Well?" said Arnin his annoyance growing with every second Derque was not being punished. "We've looked at his house, he cannot be found." Rhendar said, inside he was smiling, he couldn't wait to tell Fenway how Arnin fell for it. "Well then, gather your men and search harder!" Arnin ordered through grided teeth. "Yes sir, right away." Rhendar said and without another word he rushed out of the throne room.

_He will pay, _Arnin thought, _Elahar cannot stop me!_ He sat in the throne again and started thinking of his plan.


	5. New Members

**Ok now here's my next chapter, I figure I'll go ahead and stick a couple of stories on. The next, I regret will take longer because so far my story was written before I joined fanfiction. **

**Summary: 2 new people (that could be debated) join the group **

**Disclaimer: I don't own orcs or Rohan or the story 'The Hobbit' ( referring to the song that I do own) and I own Renlin, Elahar, Neeave, Maith, &Deryin**

**Please read & review**

V

New Members

**THE THREE TROTTED DOWN THE ROAD LOOKING FOR ANY OF THE OTHER **

representatives coming for the signing. The sun warmed the three putting them in a good mood considering the circumstances. the rode in silence, the noises of the horses and the sounds of nature being the only exceptions. They continued this way until, "Whoa, Ailbri." said Neeave. Renlin and Elahar brought their horses to a halt. "What is it?" said Renlin. "Shhh," said Neeave looking down to where the path turned around the forest, "Listen." Renlin and Elahar looked to where Neeave was looking. Up ahead they could hear a faint, yet gruff song:

_In days of old _

_and nights were cold, _

_We'd dig under the ground,_

_And wait for our valued goods to be found._

_they had been taken by a Dragon_

_and hidden in the Lonely Mountain._

The song grew louder as its source approached.

_'Til one day when Bilbo an' his noble friends_

_traveled Middle Earth to its ends _

_In hopes of finding the treasure old_

_of bronze, silver, and gold,_

The song was at its loudest for at that moment, around the outstretch of trees, came two dwarves each riding a short, fat pony. The three girls broke out in helpless laughter to see Maith and Deryin. The two dwarves looked in shock but their faces quickly formed smiles. "Oi, a hello to you too!" said Maith. "I know we look different than the three of you, but that doesn't mean you need to be laughing at us." said Deryin jokingly in the same voice the girls had heard long before seeing him. "I'm sorry," said Elahar trying to keep a straight face, "I don't know what came over me."

"Shouldn't you be back at Gondor?" asked Maith. "Oh, I can't go back," said Elahar angrily. Before the either of the dwarves could question this, she supplied them with, "They would throw me in the dungeon, because my bu… loceb estefto brother Arnin had to go and take_ **my **_**kingdom!**" Elahar was enraged by the time she summarized her misfortune. Neeave and Renlin, both fluent in Elvin tongue, were slightly surprised to hear Elahar call her brother names. Maith and Deryin were both amazed by what they had just heard, and though they didn't know Elvish they knew what Elahar said was not all too kind.

"How on Middle Earth did that happen!" shouted Deryin enraged right along with Elahar. Elahar was still steaming so Neeave took over in story telling. "All right," started Neeave, "If you want to hear what happened, have a seat." Neeave sat cross legged on the ground and motioned for the dwarves to follow suit. The two obediently did so, and Neeave started from the beginning, Renlin standing close by to add in where Neeave's descriptions weren't entirely correct, also allowing Elahar to calm down.

Elahar stood next to her horse Neerin, staring down the bare dirt path. This road she knew very well in actuality. She had gone on journeys to Mirkwood, Rivendell, and oh, so many other far places where she had many friends and memories. Elahar was finally in a semi-good mood, as she thought of all her trips on this old, long road. Elahar snapped back to reality when she saw movement coming from over a far off hill. As it came closer she saw it was a dust cloud, a rather large one, coming from the kingdom. Elahar stood still for a moment, then it registered what this meant.

"So," finished Neeave, "That's how we got here." Elahar's heart pounded as she whispered, "Guys,". They didn't respond. "Guys," Elahar yelled, "Into the woods! Bring everything!" "What is it?" asked Renlin. "I'm not sure," replied Elahar rushing with Neerin to get into the forest, "But I think it's someone working for Arnin, hurry."

The five crouched in cover of the brush, the horses obediently stayed back and stayed silent. The cause of the cloud came to where they were and stopped. There were seven of them, each on a horse, dirty, smelly, and all with a disgusting sneer on their face. The smell hit them like a stone wall, Maith latter confessed the stench caused her eyes to water. "I smell meat." one of the smaller ones said in a high raspy voice. "No!" grunted the largest blue leader in a loud gruff voice, "'Commander' Arnin told us we must find that woman before we can eat anytime other than when it's night and there is no light to search by, you know what he can do to us." "Right," the small one replied. "Let's move out!" shouted the leader and the group rode off.

When they were sure there was no more danger, the five emerged. "He's got orcs, ORCS! The creatures that killed so many of our men in the war, he's using orcs!" said Elahar. "That has to be what made Dad give Arnin the crown." Elahar was fuming until Deryin broke in,"'Tis sad, yes but we must be moving on." "Well," said Maith, "We're ready to go if you are, but where it is to we're not sure." "We must go to Rohan, it's closest and we can get supplies and get forces ready." said Neeave.

"Let's go." Elahar said and mounted. Elahar lead them onto Rohan, for only she knew the way off the road to avoid the Orcs.


	6. Happenings at Gondor

**Now here's a shortie! I just felt like telling what is happening at Gondor & shedding some light on Arnin's past. (This is fresh off the press so, Frenchfry this is a new one)**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Elahar, Arnin, Rhendar, &Sjinthul, Everything else is from the brilliant mind of JRR Tolkien**

**Writers Note: I hope you notice this but just in case I do not count Arnin and Eldarion as the same person because they aren't, Tolkien made Eldarion but I put a twist on him and he changed into my own character. **

**Hope I didn't bore you but please Review, I value your opinions!**

VI

Happenings at Gondor

**RHENDAR KNOCKED UPON THE LARGE OAKEN DOOR TO THE THRONE ROOM. **

"Come in," groaned Arnin. '_If you must'_, he thought. Rhendar walked in briskly after pausing to put on a serious face. "Sir," he started. "Yes?" said Arnin as if he had anything else to do, but in actuality, anything that required him required the people of Gondor, and he didn't want anything to do with that. "Well,' Rhendar started again, "We have found evidence of Derque's fleeing the kingdom." "WHAT?" shouted Arnin. There was an awkward silence in the room. "Well," said Arnin as if he had given an order, "Go on I have no use for you now." "Yes your majesty.' Rhendar backed away and left.

"Sjinthul!" Arnin shouted. A scrawny, impish figure hobbled up to the throne and bowed. "Yes, my liege?" said the creature in a small, raspy voice. "Get up you sniveling fool!" commanded Arnin. "Sorry, how stupid of me." the one named Sjinthul groveled. Arnin ignored this and said, "Get word to the General, get the army ready, I feel it may come in useful soon."

**_'ELDARION, I DO NOT APPRECIATE HOW YOU ACTED TONIGHT.' ARAGORN SAID _**_to his 15 year old son. 'What does it matter' he replied, 'they don't like me, as do I them.' 'That is wrong, Eldarion, I want you to go and apologize to Sam, Merry, and Pippin!' commanded Aragorn. 'No,' Eldarion shouted, 'I won't I've unwillingly done what you've told me for too long, only now I'm not going to take it any longer.' Eldarion started for the door in his room in a huff. 'Don't you talk like that,' Aragorn ordered. His son kept on walking. 'Come back here, ELDARION!" Aragorn shouted as Eldarion walked past. 'Stop calling me that, I changed my name it's Arnin, I want nothing to do with the game you gave me, now I'm leaving, say goodbye to no one for me!' he shouted and raced out of his room. He ran past the three hobbits, Elahar, and his mother. Elahar ran after him, 'Eldarion, where on Middle Earth are you going?'_

Arnin awoke from his dream. He rubbed his eyes and found them somewhat moist. "What is this,' he whispered to himself in the darkness of the night. _'The only thing remotely sad about that night was how unpleased my master was with me for running off.' _Arnin erased all of his emotions except his anger and with a final, "Bloody memories…" he drifted back to sleep.


End file.
